<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Minecraft Lovehunt by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792028">Minecraft Lovehunt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied DreamNotFound, Minecraft, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Ending, based off video game, dream team, minecraft lovehunt, no beta we die like georgenotfound in manhunt, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:32:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this story is based off a video game created @/kiolite_ on Twitter. it's like doki doki literature club but way better..</p><p>you are the reader and you are sucked into the game of Minecraft only to meet your favourite content creators! the dream team! you all need to work together and become friends to be able to beat the game and return home. so you decide to become close with sapnap..</p><p>[lowercase intended, contains spoilers to original game]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Character(s), GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Character(s), Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Minecraft Lovehunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS STORY IDEA AND MAIN PLOT IS NOT MINE!! the artist and creator of this game and storyline is @/kiolite_ on Twitter!!! please go check the game out here because this WILL HAVE SPOILERS TO THAT GAME!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>you look down at the portal in front of your feet.</p><p>you can't help but hold your axe tighter and hold your shield closer. the nerves were starting to build up inside you.</p><p>"on three?"</p><p>"one.."</p><p>"two."</p><p>you start to run towards the portal.</p><p>"three!" it's finished and suddenly you're jumping into the blackness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>             lets backtrack..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>four hours ago at 8:59pm.</p><p>you sat at your desk about to join your favorite game, minecraft.</p><p>you stretched your arms, sighing at the nice feeling it felt. your arms felt like jelly after your rough sleep last night.</p><p>you went for your mouse but a small noise stopped you and you instinctively glanced down in your lap.</p><p>your phone was lit up and a alert showed up on the lock screen. you recognized the words quickly and your face lit up.</p><p>you join hypixel, sitting afk in the lobby as you waited for your friends to join. while you waited, you decided to open the stream on your phone.</p><p>"hi! welcome to the stream guys!"</p><p>that voice. it was dream!</p><p>"i'm here with george and sap! say hello to chat guys."</p><p>the other two boys you knew so very well from watching their videos, spoke up and said their greetings to the chat. they were excited and it showed. their excitement made you happy.</p><p>dream announces he'll be doing another challenge and your eyes light up.</p><p>"this challenge, we coded it so that we.."</p><p>suddenly, everything seemed dizzy and your head felt full.</p><p>you felt tired, your eyes couldn't stay open and you had the need to close them, take a quick nap then you'd be fine.</p><p>you try to fight it though. you can't miss the stream! this was rare and you waited weeks for this!</p><p>you failed.</p><p>your body went limp and you fell off your chair, your vision and head going completely dark and blank.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>you let out a groan as you felt your back hit the ground.</p><p>you must've landed on your apartment floor but that assumption was quickly changed when three different voices started speaking around you.</p><p>"that was a tough fall, you think they're okay?"</p><p>"i don't know, dream. try falling from a 140-block fall with no water bucket."</p><p>dream? why did that seem so familiar to you. the sound in your ear was strangely familiar too.</p><p>you finally feel your consciousness return to you and struggle to open your eyes.</p><p>"guys! they're waking up, shh!"</p><p>you open your eyes and almost gasped audibly.</p><p>three familiar faces looked down at you, concern and worry flashing in their eyes as they did so.</p><p>"are you okay?" the boy on the far left spoke up, not taking his gaze away from your eyes.</p><p>he offers his hand and you gratefully reach up and grab it, allowing him to take you to your feet.</p><p>your legs started to shake and you held out your arms to regain your balance before another fall happened.</p><p>you reach down and dust off your pants from the dirt that gathered on them.</p><p>as you looked up, you came to the realization that the boys around you were the three of your favorite streamers!</p><p>"you're probably so confused right now." the boy who helped you up spoke up. this must be dream.</p><p>his dirty blonde hair was slightly messed up, presumably from him ruffling it too many times. he wore a green jacket with a black undershirt. he looked very intimidating and you couldn't help but smile.</p><p>"i go by dream," he answered your question, "what is yours?"</p><p>you tell him your name and introduce yourself. it's the nicest thing to do anyways.</p><p>dream grins and greets you back.</p><p>"y/n! nice to meet you!"</p><p>dream yelped as a brunette with a bandana wrapped carefully around his forehead, pushed the blonde aside.</p><p>"hey, i'm sapnap." he greets and earns a shove back from dream, causing you to giggle at them.</p><p>the two start bickering in front of you and all you could do was stand there and raise an eyebrow.</p><p>you hear a sigh to your right and you look towards the sound, making eye contact with another brunette but slightly shorter.</p><p>"i'm sorry for them, they're annoying sometimes and this is normal." he says to you.</p><p>"i'm george, nice to meet you." he adds, clearing his throat to catch the attention of his other friends.</p><p>"so, what the hell do we do now?" george asks, "apparently we are stuck in some minecraft world.. but we can't just stay here forever."</p><p>you silently agree.</p><p>sapnap asks how they could possibly get out of this and you couldn't help but seem like they knew this wasn't the real world but they were.</p><p>and falling from 140 blocks was enough proof that you were real for them too.</p><p>there was silence as you all thought of possible ways to escape this confusing world.</p><p>dream speaks up first, "free the end?"</p><p>you all look towards him, eyebrows raised in interest.</p><p>george seems scared by that. "what?"</p><p>dream looks at his brunette friend. "the end! we beat the game like a normal minecraft world, like our challenges."</p><p>he doesn't seem sure but you internally agree that this might be the only way home.</p><p>"but, dream, this is.. us." sapnap says, putting into the conversation at hand. "we aren't some minecraft characters anymore. we are fucking real."</p><p>he seems slightly upset.</p><p>dream glares at him. "okay?"</p><p>sapnap glares back. "i don't know dream, 0 hearts and we might die! disappear for good!"</p><p>"how are you so sure about that?" the blonde asks him, "we don't even know if that's true."</p><p>sapnap hesitated before lifting a fist and shoving it into george's side.</p><p>george's health appeared at the top of his head, showing that he had lost half a heart from the attack.</p><p>dream bites his lip.</p><p>george seems upset at this and goes to hit sapnap back.</p><p>the taller brunette dodges and turns back to the rest of you, ignoring george quite quickly.</p><p>their bicker would make you laugh but this wasn't something to laugh about. this was real life and you needed to focus on that.</p><p>"we have to be careful." sapnap said to you, dream and george. he was being serious.</p><p>the others nod and hum in agreement.</p><p>you glance down at your health bar to see it's already halfway down, some hearts glowing red and the others a gray almost black color.</p><p>dream clears his throat, breaking the silence. "let's split up, it's almost night and we'll gather resources better that way." he tells you.</p><p>he points to himself, "i'll go mine ores," he points to george, "you go get us a lot of wood, as much as possible," then he points to sapnap. "and sapnap can find us a place to stay."</p><p>everyone goes their separate ways, leaving you to stand by yourself and think. you wanted to help, so you think for a moment.</p><p>you could help george gather wood or you could wander around with sapnap.</p><p> </p><p>you turn in the opposite direction you were facing and walk a bit through the grass towards the way sapnap had run off.</p><p>you look past tress and flowers until finally your eyes land on a familiar boy with that bandana.</p><p>as you approach, he turns to look at you.</p><p>"oh! hey y/n.. came to explore with me i see?"</p><p>you couldn't help but roll your eyes, running up the last few steps so you walked along his side.</p><p>sapnap starts to ramble about random things, leaving you to be the one to look around for shelter.</p><p>it takes a few minutes but a village comes into view and you quickly reach over to gather sapnaps attention and point over in the direction.</p><p>he congratulates you on your find and sighs as he admits that he'd never be able to find that.</p><p>sapnap leans down and you watch curiously as he takes a block of dirt from the ground and stuffs it in his inventory.</p><p>he stands back up and looks over at your questioning look.</p><p>"so we can come back here, later." he explains.</p><p>he turns away and beckons you to follow him away from the hole.</p><p>"let's go look around some more, find something interesting." he tells you and you agree quietly.</p><p>sapnap and you walk together down the path in silence.</p><p>it was a nice silence until he finally speaks up and breaks it.</p><p>"so.. what do you think?" he asks suddenly.</p><p>you glance over at him, confused once more.</p><p>he giggled and crosses his arms. "you must've not heard me, i can repeat since i'm so nice." he smiles at you. "i was wondering, what is the first thing you want to do when we get out of here?"</p><p>you hesitate.</p><p>you could take a break from your computer! have a real life outside of minecraft.</p><p> </p><p>you could stay.. here..</p><p> </p><p>but you could also go to the beach and take some time alone.</p><p>you pick the second option.</p><p>nothing in the real world excited you, you were even able to meet your favorite streamers in this place!</p><p> </p><p>why leave?</p><p> </p><p>sapnap seems intrigued.</p><p>"well, i've always wanted to see a creeper explosion up close! maybe burn a village while i'm at it." he exclaims, his frown breaking into a happy grin.</p><p>suddenly, your hand is grabbed and he starts taking you down the path faster, jogging as he sped up.</p><p>you both giggle but slow to a stop as the grassy biome slowly leads into a jungle.</p><p>it's tall, bright green leaves leave you stunned. they were so much bigger in reality. if you could even call it that.</p><p>up further, a ruined portal comes into sight.</p><p>you let go of sapnaps hand and gaze up at it while the brunette turns and yells out, "guys! we found something!"</p><p>his voice echoed and you watched as dream and george made their way up to you and sapnap, walking quickly.</p><p>dream spots the portal and claps his hands together, giving sapnap a pat on the back.</p><p>"cool!"</p><p>once everyone was reunited, you all gathered around the portal and stared at the chest sitting on the netherrack floor.</p><p>george swiftly crafted a crafting table, setting it down and allowing dream to reach over and begin to craft items from the things he had gathered himself.</p><p>dream makes stone axes and picks for everyone, giving them over and allowing the group to set up their inventory.</p><p>you see george put the crafting table away at the corner of your eyes, more focused on the chest dream was reaching for.</p><p>"let's see what's inside." he says as he motions for sapnap to open it.</p><p>the brunette walks over and opened the lid of the chest, opening the lock and showing the items inside.</p><p>dream waits patiently beside you and george.</p><p>"wow, a gapple, flint and steel, some gold, an enchanted helmet and some obsidian!" sapnap tells you and the others, peaking his head up from the box.</p><p>sapnap reaches in before anyone else can, grabbing the flint and steel and placing it in his inventory. "i call the steel!" he exclaims as he does so.</p><p>george pushes sapnap away as he looks into the chest himself.</p><p>he has slight hesitation before he's grabbing the helmet and storing it away.</p><p>dream reaches in and grabs the last of the items, turning over to you now.</p><p>he holds them both out as if weighing his options.</p><p>"here, y/n. you'll need this more than me." he tosses over the gold apple which you take gratefully.</p><p>you were about to protest but suddenly the light around you shifted and darkness gloomed over you all, the only light came from the fire around the portal.</p><p>there was a growl behind where you stood and you turned quickly, axe in hand.</p><p>a hoard of mobs were approaching you all, growling and hissing.</p><p>sapnaps voice rose and everyone turned to him.</p><p>"there's a village! me and y/n found one! find the one block hole, that's where i marked the place!"</p><p>once it was said, dream took off towards the direction, axe in his grip as he left everyone to follow.</p><p>you all started running after.</p><p>there was a yell behind you and you quickly turned to see george fighting a zombie.</p><p>sapnap turned towards his friend and his axe appeared in his hand, ready to attack.</p><p>you spotted a green figure besides sapnap and gasped a creeper was slowly making its way towards the brunette.</p><p>you yelled out for sapnap to move away as you took your weapon and struck the creeper.</p><p>it began to flash white, showing it was about to blow up and kill you. but you were quick and you hit it one last time to watch it vanish and leave behind green orbs of what you assumed was EXP.</p><p>you turn now that you're safe to watch sapnap help george away from the zombie.</p><p>they start running and you too get to their side, you all heading towards the village.</p><p>sapnap smiles at you. "thank you y/n." </p><p> </p><p>dream turns to see you all panting as you had finally caught up to the tall blonde.</p><p>"are you all okay?" he gasps, bounding forwards.</p><p>sapnap, george and yourself all nod in response, showing that you were fine.</p><p>dream smiles, now less worried and he starts back down the path they were headed. "it's close, i can see it just down this way!"</p><p>it took barely anytime to reach the village, following dream around the paths until he stopped at a decently big house.</p><p>it was two floors and slightly skinny. it was perfect for you three to rest for the night.</p><p>dream practically shoved you all into it, closing the door loudly behind so no more mobs could get in and attack them.</p><p>you all stood in silence, catching your breath from the long run and dangerous battles with those mobs.</p><p>everyone seems to be fine which is good news to dream.</p><p>you watch as dream looks through the window of the house, his eyes stalking the large iron golem that killed zombies in the distance.</p><p>you knew dream was one to kill the golem for iron but you prayed he didn't for that could he dangerous.</p><p>george hums. "looks like this is a library, we should rest here and not risk our lives out there until day time."</p><p>everyone agrees with him.</p><p>dream takes his place by the door, watching out for any mobs that could come and attack them.</p><p>sapnap takes the staircase, sitting down.</p><p>and george was already upstairs to check out the books.</p><p>you sigh and wonder who you should go talk to.</p><p>you notice sapnap sitting awkwardly by himself and decide to go start a chat with him.</p><p>he looks at you and smiled weakly.</p><p>"tiring huh?" he asks.</p><p>you nod as you bunch your arms on your knees and rest your chin on them, creating a comfortable space and allowing your body to warm itself.</p><p>sapnap leans on the staircase, sighing softly.</p><p>you turn and look at him. he seems to be thinking.</p><p>"so.. biomes." he starts.</p><p>you are confused, your eyes furrowing at his random topic.</p><p>he flails his arms around in defense. "no, wait.. what i mean is-"</p><p>"was there any place you labeled as your go-to? your favorite biome?" he asks you.</p><p>you think for a moment.</p><p>the plains and deserts were nice, you liked the open spaces they offered for building and exploring.</p><p>the nether was neat too. the different ores like netherite, gold and even quartz.</p><p>you also liked the end. it was nice too.</p><p>you decide on the nether.</p><p>the bright red biome is slightly intimidating but you love the extra excitement it adds to the<br/>
game. you're always up for a challenge.</p><p>sapnap grins at your response.</p><p>"you're right! the nether is so cool!" he exclaims and beams.</p><p>"it isn't that hard, but it's not easy either. it's just perfect."</p><p>you agree with him completely.</p><p>sapnap chuckles. "once we are out of here, let's have a race okay? first to find the fortress, wins." he seems serious about this.</p><p>you smirk and accept the challenge.</p><p>you are broken from the conversation as dream's familiar voice calls up to everyone in the house.</p><p>"guys! the sun is finally out!"</p><p>you and sapnap walk downstairs to stand with dream. george joins seconds later.</p><p>everyone leaves the house and stands outside, now under the bright minecraft sun and no longer in the dark.</p><p>you're thankful, fighting mobs is something you do not like to do.</p><p>"we need iron, so we can make shields for us all." dream starts first, catching your attention.</p><p>he goes to the side and makes a furnace to cook the iron he already has.</p><p>"and get food too! we will need that later." george says.</p><p>everyone nods and goes off on their own again.</p><p>you walk to the side and into a different villager home.</p><p>all that's inside is a villager who stares at you. you scoff in disgust and leave the structure seconds later.</p><p>you ignore the encounter and walk up the stairs to find a chest sitting casually in the corner of the room.</p><p>you reach over and unhook the lock, swinging open the lid which made a loud thunk as it hit the wall.</p><p>inside the chest lay four pieces of bread, an apple and two shining iron ingots.</p><p>you smile, reaching in and starching them all up, placing them neatly in your inventory before leaving the house for it was now useless.</p><p>you meet up with sapnap and george who had just emerged from another house nearby.</p><p>george comes up to you and smiles, handing over a shield and an iron pickaxe that is way stronger than your previous stone one.</p><p>you see dream approach with iron and buckets in his hands.</p><p>george makes his way to the blonde and also gives him tools and shield just like he had to you.</p><p>"nice job everyone!" dream exclaims.</p><p>sapnap looks through his inventory and dream turns to him instead.</p><p>"sapnap? how much obsidian did you gather?" he asks.</p><p>sapnap looks in his inventory for a second before peering back up. "pretty sure i got two." he responds.</p><p>dream tosses a few buckets to george who takes them in his hands.</p><p>dream sends him off to gather water while sapnap takes his obsidian and goes to make a portal for them to reach the nether.</p><p>dream runs off somewhere else and the group splits up once more.</p><p>once again you're stuck between choosing who to follow.</p><p>you pick sapnap and walk up to where he stood, making the nether portal.</p><p>he nods, acknowledging your presence as you sit down on a grass block and watch him.</p><p>he sits beside you as you wait for the group to return from their jobs.</p><p>after a long uncomfortable silence, sapnap finally decides to speak to you. his expression is serious and you slightly worry as he never makes that face.</p><p>"so.. what are you looking forward to? what do you want out of this?" he asks.</p><p>you think about it carefully.</p><p>the experience could be nice. it could build your confidence and courage.</p><p>it could be something other than just the normal, something to change.</p><p>you say nothing, swinging your legs as you stare down at the grass.</p><p>you shrug.</p><p>sapnap sighs and is quiet for a moment.</p><p>"yeah, i guess i don't know either.." he mumbles.</p><p>"i shouldn't think too far ahead anyway! we all deal with shit as it happens, right?"</p><p>you nod. there wasn't a point in getting riled up for a situation that might not even happen for awhile. sometimes things are better dealt as it comes your way.</p><p>sapnap sighs again and smiles.</p><p>the flint and steel in his hands he starts to fidget with while you both sit and wait in silence once more.</p><p>you turn as footsteps approach your area.</p><p>dream grins at sapnap, george and you. "you guys ready?" he asks.</p><p>everyone nods and you all walk to the obsidian frame.</p><p>you're nervous. you've beaten the game before but now you were really in the game. your chances of death were higher and your heartbeat hardly ever got a chance to be steady.</p><p>the nether terrifies you like this, you don't know how to feel about it about to become reality.</p><p>someone could die.</p><p>sapnap takes the flint and steel and throws it to the bottom of the portal, watching as the empty space became a purple glowing abyss.</p><p>everyone's happy that it worked out.</p><p>"is everyone ready?" sapnap asks one more time, making sure the group doesn't go in unprepared.</p><p>dream looks to george.</p><p>"put on your helmet, it'll help." he tells the shorter boy.</p><p>"oh, yeah right." he grabs his helmet from his inventory and puts it on his head. he shows he's ready with a smile.</p><p>now, everyone's ready.</p><p>sapnap nods and everyone gathers by the portal entrance, looking up at it.</p><p>you take a deep breath to steady your heart. you know it'll be okay because you're not alone this time. you have sapnap and george to protect you!</p><p>you step up onto the obsidian and your eyes flutter shut as you don't want to see what's happening while you get teleported to the next realm.</p><p>everyone does the same.</p><p>dream starts his countdown.</p><p>"on three! one.."</p><p>"two.."</p><p>"three!" sapnap finishes and at his yell, you all jump into the portal and allow it to suck you in.</p><p>the air feels different as you walk out of the portal frame and suddenly, you're falling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>you groan as you hit the netherrack, flinching at the noise of damage being taken.</p><p>this wasn't too fun.</p><p>everyone else groaned as they came through the portal.</p><p>sapnap tightens his bandana. "i hope we never do this again."</p><p>"i second this." george adds.</p><p>dream only shakes his head and stands up. he wipes the dust of netherrack off his pants after the fall.</p><p>you all stand up with him, repeating his actions.</p><p>you're all looking around yourselves.</p><p>"okay.. the nether." dream mumbles.</p><p>you hear the dread in his voice, clear as day. you felt the need to approach but before you could, he turns around with a stern look on his face.</p><p>"gather netherrack, we all need some." he tells you and the others.</p><p>you all nod and split up again.</p><p>you create a small mine and collect the block and as much of it as you can.</p><p>there's a gasp and you turn, seeing george.</p><p>"guys! i found the fortress!"</p><p>you're quick to stumble out of your hole. you're surprised it's so close to the spawn. lucky for you then.</p><p>you pick up the last pieces of netherrack before running out and catching up with sapnap who was also doing the same.</p><p>"nice job, gogy!" sapnap says as they reach the fortress that george had found.</p><p>george rolls his eyes at the name but was cut off by dream ruffling his hair.</p><p>he glares at his blonde friend before heading away from you and leading you all down the path and info the dark red structure.</p><p>everyone takes the netherrack they found and builds up to the entrance, placing their blocks carefully against the netherbrick walls.</p><p>everyone's up on the walls now and you watch as george gasps. a wither skeleton came into view but thankfully the shorter boy blocked its hit in time.</p><p>"george!" sapnap and dream shout together.</p><p>george encourages that he's fine and the group starts off in the opposite direction of the deadly mob.</p><p>dream points as a blaze spawner comes into view and he's already calling for sapnap.</p><p>they both start to gather blaze rods from the spawner and george starts to battle the mobs that started to follow you.</p><p>the mobs start to grow, more coming up to george and the others. you know you have to help.</p><p>you immediately turn to sapnap, fighting away a blaze that was growing too close to him for comfort.</p><p>he looks towards you and grins.</p><p>"thanks y/n!"</p><p>you nod, continuing to go and protect him by slaying the blazes and collecting the important rods that they dropped at the same time.</p><p>dream's voice could be heard over the fire and grunts of battle.</p><p>"we got enough! lets get out of here!"</p><p>everyone rushes out of the fortress, dodging and killing mobs as they went to the netherrack field nearby.</p><p>you follow dream and the others.</p><p>they stop in the field, glancing around to find piglins to trade with. they needed pearls if they were going to make it into the end.</p><p>soon enough you all spotted a small family of piglins wandering nearby.</p><p>once you were in distance, they raised their swords and crossbows but dream was quick and created a hole which they fell into, unable to attack.</p><p>they all put whatever gold they had into the hole and watched as the piglins went after it like it was pieces of food.</p><p>it felt like seconds when you were standing in between.</p><p>sapnap was battling two ghastly near the edge, trying to hit their fireballs back against them to easily get the kill.</p><p>george on the other hand was fighting off piglins and a few wither skeletons that had started towards the group.</p><p>sapnap grunted. "dream! hurry!"</p><p>"i'm trying!" dream said back.</p><p>george screamed out. "dream!"</p><p>you turn away from george and run over to where sapnap stood.</p><p>a fireball was headed straight towards you both and you jumped in front of him, hitting it back towards the floating mob.</p><p>you missed but sapnap thanked you anyways, grateful for saving him.</p><p>"thanks.. always knew i could count on you, y/n." sapnap smiled to you.</p><p>you grin back. sapnap takes one ghast and leaves you to fight the other.</p><p>after four swings, you were able to kill the ghast and sapnap only took two before his screeched and died.</p><p>after the battle was over, you two shared a high-five.</p><p>the joy was quickly swept away by the sight of more ghasts floating towards you.</p><p>everything was growing overwhelming. all the mobs, the surroundings of the nether and it all came to pressure you.</p><p>sapnap called out. "dream!"</p><p>dream rolled his eyes. "let's go! this way." he was obviously irritated by the pressure but you hoped everyone would shrug it off.</p><p>you all ran towards the direction of the glowing purple portal that everyone dearly missed.</p><p>dream reaches it first, not entering the vortex and instead swinging at a approaching angry piglin.</p><p>"go in! now!" he yells to the three of you.</p><p>without hesitation, sapnap and george stumble into the portal, disappearing through the particles and swirls.</p><p>you couldn't help but glance back at dream. you knew you couldn't leave him behind. he could die!</p><p>dream noticed you hadn't left and frowned. "go!" he yelled angrily.</p><p>when you didn't move, dream rushed forward and pushed you into the portal, knocking the wind from your lungs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>your vision was filled with purple swirls and loud noises before the minecraft sun came into view and the soft grass could be felt underneath your fingertips.</p><p>you say up and frantically looked around for the others.</p><p>"it's okay, we're here, y/n." it was sapnap.</p><p>from behind, george and sapnap were panting, out of breath from the nether journey. it never seemed to end. the adventure continued and they never had time for a break.</p><p>george lay on his back in the grass, breathing heavy while sapnap sat on a grass block, cleaning the sweat and dust off of his clothes. they looked worn out and tired.</p><p>george lets out a shaky breath. "where's dream?" he asks you.</p><p>you felt your heart sink and you tell them everything that happened when you were still in the nether with dream.</p><p>the duo frowns.</p><p>sapnap looks away from you. "of course.. he's like that." he mumbles.</p><p>"we have to go back in! see if he's okay!" george exclaims to them both, sitting up from his spot. "we have to help him!"</p><p>before they could make any decisions on what to do, the portal lit up and dream appeared on the grass in front of of the obsidian.</p><p>"dream!" sapnap and george called out to their friend.</p><p>you and the others rushed to dream's side and he waved you off.</p><p>sapnap helped dream to his feet and george dusted off his pants for him.</p><p>"i'm fine, i'm fine." dream reassures, shaking his head at the actions. you knew he could handle himself.</p><p>"health check?" of course he'd brush off the topic of himself. typical dream.</p><p>you all glance down at your health bars.</p><p>george was at 4 hearts left.</p><p>sapnap and you also reported that you had 3 left.</p><p>dream was at half a heart.</p><p>sapnap frowned at him and george looked away, his arms crossing but no words being said.</p><p>"what happened to being fucking careful, dream?" george snaps at him.</p><p>dream scoffs and pulls out some bread to regain his hunger and health.</p><p>"all that we should be caring about is that we're okay, okay?" dream says to you all. "it was our first and most definitely our last time in the nether.. no more."</p><p>you agree.</p><p>you offer your golden apple but dream notices and stops you.</p><p>"i told you this, you'll need it more than me.." he says.</p><p>you frown at that but didn't continue. you put it back in your inventory where it would be safe.</p><p>sapnap approached dream and begun to craft the eyes of ender that they needed to find the stronghold.</p><p>dream grabbed the now forged items. he took one in his hand and thrust it up in the air, watching it float a certain direction. it hovered for a moment before falling from the sky.</p><p>dream catches it and checks to see if it's broken or not. "let's go, we have a lead." he says to you.</p><p>you all start walking. </p><p>it was oddly quiet besides the sounds of dream flicking up the eyes of ender and following the trail.</p><p>you didn't like the quiet anymore, it was too much.</p><p>you turn to your left.</p><p>"are you good, sapnap?" you ask the brunette.</p><p>he was closer to you, so you decided to speak to him instead of george or dream.</p><p>you checked up on him as he ate an apple, presumably for his health.</p><p>"oh, y/n." he starts. "yeah, i'm all okay now."</p><p>he asks about you and you just nod, watching a smile form on his lips.</p><p>he stretches, his joints popping quite audibly and you cracked your knuckles while he did so.</p><p>"that was terrifying, huh?" he asks you.</p><p>you hesitate.</p><p>"no, it wasn't." you say back.</p><p>it wasn't that hard or scary. you could handle a bigger challenge.</p><p>he looks at you, befuddled.</p><p>"does nothing ever scare you..?" he asks, his voice slightly lower than before.</p><p>you just shrug.</p><p>he scoffed at your reply.</p><p>everyone stops walking when dream halts suddenly.</p><p>he turns to you. "it's here, the pearl stopped." he announced.</p><p>his pickaxe came into his hand and he started digging down without another word.</p><p>george and sapnap do the same on either side of dream and you decide to follow and dig a hole in front of dream's.</p><p>you continue to dig, not paying any kind to your surroundings before you've dug through the strongholds ceiling and fallen through.</p><p>you land with a thud.</p><p>"y/n!" everyone shouts your name.</p><p>you dealt some damage while dream landed an MLG water and george did the same, allowing his water to flow on the ground for sapnap to land in.</p><p>"you're gonna give us a heart attack, y/n!" george tells you.</p><p>you chuckle and pull out bread, eating it quickly to regain the damaged hearts.</p><p>everyone looks around them and you can see that you're in the middle of it and three paths spread out from it.</p><p>the end portal, a library and another hallway.</p><p>sapnap huffs. "that was lucky." he comments, his hand gesturing to the end portal.</p><p>you swiftly wipe down your clothes with your hands, bringing the dust to the floor while dream heads towards the end portal, axe in hand as he battles the small silverfish that started to spawn.</p><p>sapnap says nothing as he turns and heading down the hallway you had saw earlier.</p><p>george looks at you before going over to the iron door to your left and peeking in. "i'll check here." he tells you before disappearing behind it.</p><p>you were left alone again.</p><p>you decided to meet with sapnap, jogging to where he was standing.</p><p>he grins up at you, appreciating your presence.</p><p>you walk down the corridor and find a chest hidden by some slabs and stone bricks.</p><p>sapnap gasps and smirks at you. "bingo."</p><p>he's excited when he opens the chest, peeking the through and seeing a bunch of rails, coal and some bread.</p><p>sapnap sighs and takes the bread before closing the chest and leaning onto it. he seems unsettled.</p><p>you sit on a slab beside him.</p><p>"you think we can rest for a bit?" he asks you, "it's all so overwhelming i think i need a short break."</p><p>you nod and smile at him.</p><p>he lets out a long sigh and you tilt your head in confusion.</p><p>"y/n?" he asks.</p><p>you turn to him, his face is unsure.</p><p>"i hope you don't mind if i ramble, i guess?" he starts off, "i don't, normally."</p><p>he inhales.</p><p>"what i mean is.." sapnap looks at you and smiles wide.</p><p>"i think you're really cool. i don't normally say things like this out loud but i thought i'd let you know." he tells you.</p><p>you hesitate.</p><p>"thanks.. you too, i guess."</p><p>sapnap leans away and huffs out his breath.</p><p>"yeah, let's just.." he mumbles, "let's pretend that went better," he finishes.</p><p>he steps away from you and stretches again. "let's head back, george is probably back from the library and dream is definitely done with the portal." he says.</p><p>you agreed and follow sapnap back to the portal room down the hall.</p><p>as everyone is regrouping, the slight hum of the portal echoes through the room.</p><p>nervously, sapnap speaks up.</p><p>"um, any words before this starts?" he asks everyone.</p><p>you turn to him.</p><p>when you make eye contact, he points to himself.</p><p>"me?"</p><p>you laugh as george and dream nodded in response. he seems clueless that he was the one now going to speak for them.</p><p>he laughs with you for a few moments as he scratches the back of his neck in embarrassment. everyone seems happy for a moment.</p><p>"well! uhm.." he starts off.</p><p>"we don't know how it's going to go in the end, but i hope we will all make it back.</p><p>"actually, no! i'm sure we'll make it back!" he says enthusiastically, punching the air and making you and the others laugh for a brief moment.</p><p>everyone looks at each other and you look down at the black abyss in front of your feet.</p><p>you can't help but hold your axe tighter and hold your shield closer. the nerves were starting to build up inside you.</p><p>"on three?" george says.</p><p>sapnap breathes in beside you. "one.."</p><p>"two."</p><p>you all start to run towards the portal.</p><p>"three!" it's finished by dream and suddenly you're jumping into the blackness.</p><p> </p><p>you groan as you hit the obsidian platform and take half a heart of damage from the teleportation.</p><p>george shakes his head and checks to make sure you are all okay after entering.</p><p>"y/n! are you good?" he asks you, worriedly.</p><p>you just wave it off, coughing.</p><p>you can't see the dragon anywhere. it frightens you.</p><p>he doesn't seem convinced but doesn't ask anymore questions and lets you balance yourself back onto your feet.</p><p>dream and sapnap seem fine compared to you and you wish you were strong like they were.</p><p>you get to your feet and try to stay calm while they build their way over to the island where the dragon would be waiting for them.</p><p>you follow after them, standing close to sapnap as you all reached the end stone platform.</p><p>george looks towards you all. "push towards the dragon! i'll get the end crystals with my bow!" he shouts.</p><p>"don't miss a single shot, george!" sapnap calls out to him as george is running away, preparing his bow.</p><p>"i will!" the shorter brunette replies to his friend and is gone as he's already aiming for the crystals above.</p><p>dream turns to you.</p><p>"me and sapnap will go ahead, land hits on the dragon." he tells you.</p><p>"stay away from her, okay? kill some ender man and grab pearls for us all to use." he adds to which you nod.</p><p>you obliged, staying away from the dragons perch as the two boys run away from you and towards the middle.</p><p>you took a breath and braced yourself as you lifted your head, making straight eye contact with the tall black figures with eyes deadly as ever.</p><p>it screamed at this, running towards you with its mouth wide and aggravated. it swings hits at you but you block your shield so nothing damages you from their attacks.</p><p>you move away and bravely land hits on the mob, running slightly away if it got too close for comfort.</p><p>you realize soon you have enough pearls and switch to your bread to regain the health you had lost from the few attacks.</p><p>you see you have a lot of pearls and quickly run to the perch to drop a few down at dream and sapnap.</p><p>sapnap looks up at you and smiles. "thanks, y/n!"</p><p>he catches the pearls in his hot bar and tosses some towards dream.</p><p>the blonde took them and thanked his childhood friend quickly, more focused on the task at hand.</p><p>after a few minutes of hitting her, the dragon seemed to be getting low. she wasn't regenerating so george must've done his job at destroying crystals.</p><p>you were busy looking for george, wondering where he was and if he was okay when the dragon threw a fireball straight towards you.</p><p>you heard a thud and your vision became blurred with purple particles surrounding you and burn you.</p><p>hearts from your bar started to go down and you heard dream's voice above it all.</p><p>"y/n!" he calls out. "use a pearl!"</p><p>it's a good idea and you switch nervously to the sphere object and throw it somewhere away from the burning fire.</p><p>you were panting and shaking as you teleported away from the dangerous circle of dragon breath. you were low, only two and a half hearts remaining.</p><p>"y/n! are you okay?" sapnap was speaking to you now.</p><p>you wanted to tell him you were fine, even move your hand to let him know but any movement would make you feel more lightheaded than you already were.</p><p>"george! we need you!" dream called out, worried for your safety.</p><p>being nearest to you, george back to see what was going on.</p><p>you shake your head. he can go help the others, you'd be fine.</p><p>george furrowed his eyebrows before turning away, listening to your movement and going to the group.</p><p>"i'm here!" he shouts.</p><p>"we need your help in keeping the dragon away from y/n!" dream tells george quickly.</p><p>george nods to him.</p><p>that's right, dream was the sole person out of your group that had experience on being born half a heart, and you weren't so far from that.</p><p>to say it hurt was sugar-coating it. you felt immense pain as your heart tried to keep up for the blood you'd lost.</p><p>you breathed heavily and fiddled for the golden apple you had received earlier and hadn't been used this entire time.</p><p>the last look you had at the dragons health, it was almost empty, just a single hit and it would be over.</p><p>you sigh as you took your time, everything seemed safe now. george was protecting you right?</p><p>you take out the apple finally.</p><p>you were about to eat it, to regain the lost hearts when you hear a loud, angry roar from above— the ender dragon was coming straight for you.</p><p>"y/n!" everyone screamed for you.</p><p>you froze and shut your eyes, knowing it was too late.</p><p>this would be it. you'd die in a virtual reality and never get to see the day ever again. never meet the dream team in real life and never apologize to sapnap for being an asshole.</p><p>you heard the noise of a hit.</p><p>there wasn't any pain.</p><p>you slowly open your eyes and saw..</p><p>sapnap.</p><p>his face full of determination and bravery had slowly morphed into a duller expression as he took the hit from the dragon.</p><p>for you.</p><p>the remaining health he had began to fade out the moment you glanced up at it.</p><p>he fell forward, different parts of his body flickering and glitching as you caught him in your arms.</p><p>he was slowly disappearing into tiny bits of particle.</p><p>no. no, no, no, no!</p><p>his body felt so cold and lifeless. your hands were shaking and you couldn't do anything but just hold him.</p><p>"sapnap! no!" george screamed, holding up his bow and throwing a hit towards the dragon.</p><p>it let out a loud screech and levitated towards the air. purple and white lights danced around it as it slowly disintegrated into EXP which dropped on the ground.</p><p>nobody bothered to pick them up.</p><p>right after it was gone, dream skidded over towards you. he grabs one of sapnaps hand in his, tight.</p><p>"hey, brother please stay with us." dream mumbles.</p><p>"it's gonna be okay! you're gonna be okay," dream blurts out, "we are right here, pandas."</p><p>sapnap glanced shakily up at dream.</p><p>"dream?" he whispers.</p><p>"dream i'm scared."</p><p>dream shushes him and george walks over to you all. his eyes were already flooded with tears and he looked distraught.</p><p>he knelt down with you and sapnap.</p><p>sapnap looks up at the new presence, smiling at the sight of george. "george."</p><p>"please don't go." george whispers, choking out a sob after his words.</p><p>george reaches and grabs his hand, crying into it, trying to feel the presence of his friend.</p><p>your heart aches and hurts at the sight of the three boys breaking and crying out all their emotions.</p><p>sapnap is then looking to you.</p><p>"y/n.."</p><p>"will you please do me a favor?"</p><p>you were going to respond but he chuckles and cuts you off.</p><p>"of course you can! you're really reliable and i admire that.." he says.</p><p>"and i'll add brave to that list too." he continues.</p><p>you see him smile painfully. his body all but pixels and glitching colors.</p><p>you can't bare to see him go.</p><p>"watch over my boys for me, okay?" he whispers.</p><p>before you could even tell him you would. the echoes of his small giggles ring one last time before the weight of him in your arms is gone altogether.</p><p>george starts to wail and dream covers his mouth to hide his sobs.</p><p>you sit there, unmoving and unable to comprehend what happened.</p><p>you feel empty and you start to shed your own tears.</p><p>you're all crying for a bit longer, allowing yourselves to grieve for him.</p><p>dream looks over to george and reached out, wiping the tears from his friends face and cleaning away his stained cheeks.</p><p>they look at each other and george frowns at him.</p><p>it hurts you even more.</p><p>george helps dream up and then they help you up which you took gratefully.</p><p>"come now." dream starts. "we gotta go."</p><p>he holds both of your hands as he takes you both to the portal that was now black and glowing. it welcomed their exit.</p><p>everything is silent as he takes both of you into the vortex of the space like abyss.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>you wake up on your bedroom floor, your hand flying to your head and pressing against your throbbing forehead.</p><p>you look up and it seems you've fallen from your chair.</p><p>your phone is buzzing softly on your desk and you groan from the noise, getting to your feet to check what was making that awful noise.</p><p>the first few mentions you saw were from your hypixel friends and you see that you're late to the game you were supposed to play with them.</p><p>the most recent, at the top of them all was..</p><p>georgenotfound went live: fixing my broken chair :(</p><p> </p><p>hm.</p><p> </p><p>you tapped on the notification slowly and watched as it pulled up the stream.</p><p>it was dream and george and they were making jokes to each other.</p><p>"will you have sex with me?" dream is saying, wheezing as he speaks.</p><p>"what?" george scoffs at his friend.</p><p>"no! will you please reconsider?" dream finishes the joke and bursts out laughing at it. you found it quite funny.</p><p>the two start bickering.</p><p>you can practically hear george roll his eyes at dream.</p><p>"such a weirdo." george tells him. "now hurry up and get on! my chair is fine now."</p><p>you smile. you love their streams and how happy they make you. you even started saying pogchamp! and wheezing a little like dream from watching them so much.</p><p>something feels like it's missing though.</p><p>you notice the charm on your phone.</p><p> </p><p>it was a panda.</p><p> </p><p>then it came back to you, all at once.</p><p>your hypixel game. you were going to miss it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this took me 5 hours to make! wooooooo! hope you enjoyed and i hope my writing was actually good because i have mixed feelings for it.. :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>